


gale and eaz' trashy oneshots and drabbles

by Eazbeaz, GalacticGale



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, AUs, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Joint project, M/M, Multi, Other, oneshots, warriors - Freeform, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eazbeaz/pseuds/Eazbeaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGale/pseuds/GalacticGale
Summary: as the title says. just shitty oneshots / drabbles (mainly of wings of fire ships.)warning: very gay





	1. Blaze x Glacier (WoF) (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking here! This first oneshot is just quick fluffy blacier drabble. its an au where the seawing royal sisters were adopted by blaze and glacier. Thank you!

Tsunami shifted her weight from talon to talon, looking down the long hall of the SandWing palace.

She recalled speaking with Thorn previously.

_ Tsunami knocked on the large doors, the guards glancing at her as she did so. There was a sudden rumble from the doors moving that made her flutter her wings, straightening her posture. _

_ Before her was Thorn, hunched over a desk and writing on a scroll with a rapidly moving quill. _

_ “Um- hello?” Tsunami wriggled slightly in her spot. _

_ The SandWing’s head snapped up. Her head turned to look at the young SeaWing, and when her eyes rested on the blue dragon, she quickly motioned to the dragon for her to come closer. _

_ “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be working at Jade Academy?” Her claw gently tapped against the desk, and her chair creaked as she leaned back. _

_ “Well- yeah. But I wanted to visit…” _

_ Thorn’s expression suddenly softened as she listened to Tsunami, and she smiled gently at the younger dragon, tilting her head. “Blaze, Glacier, and Auklet?” _

_ Tsunami blinked in surprise. “Well, I came to visit Blaze and Auklet. Glacier is here?” _

_ Thorn turned back to her desk. “I’ll let you find that out. Go on now. They’re down the hall opposite the one you entered from.” _

And now she was nervously padding through the halls, the only noise the footsteps from some guards walking by. She suddenly shivered with excitement. _ I hope she was serious. I really want to see Glacier. _

The next thing she could hear was a small, surprised gasp, followed by a rush of footsteps.

The next thing she felt was a warm feeling all around her, as if she was wrapped in wings.

She craned her head to see what was going on, and when she did so she saw someone familiar…

“Mom!” She cried, leaning into her mother’s warm embrace.

“Oh gosh, dear Tsunami… why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Blaze began gently stroking her head.

Tsunami wriggled in embarrassment as she realized how she just looked, being completely covered from her mother hugging her. She didn’t mind too much.

Blaze stepped back, cupping Tsunami’s face. She looked like she expected an answer for the question.

“I- I don’t know. Maybe I just thought a surprise might be something- er- I don’t know.” She fumbled with her words, glancing to the side.

“Oh dear!” Blaze cried, rushing towards Tsunami’s side. “Glacier is visiting! And you must see Auklet.” She began ushering her down the hall.

Tsunami stumbled as Blaze gently nudged her along with a wing. She tried to walk in pace with the larger SandWing.

When Blaze stopped at one of the doors, Tsunami shuffled to a stop. Blaze placed her talon on the door, pushing it open. She pulled Tsunami inside the room with a joyous glint in her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Glacier lifting her front leg and pointing a claw at Auklet, who was sitting and looking at the wall with an annoyed gaze. Glacier seemed to be scolding her.

The scene immediately shifted as Tsunami entered the room.

Glacier’s gaze shifted to look at Tsunami. Her eyes briefly widened in shock, before completely softening. 

Seeing her older sister, Auklet gasped in surprise, before rushing over. “Tsunami!”

As she felt Auklet pressing her snout to her chest, she wrapped her wings around her younger sister, who seemed completely content in a hug.

Tsunami watched Blaze skip over to Glacier, and leaned against her wife’s shoulder, sighing happily. “Isn’t this wonderful? First you come to visit, and now you get to see Tsunami!”

Glacier nodded, a smile, unlike her usual expression, was on her face. Her eyes gently wrinkled and glinted as she did so.

Auklet backed away, gently unraveling from Tsunami’s soft embrace.

Tsunami immediately rushed over to Glacier, who had been watching her with a gentle look of pride in her light eyes.

She breathed in slowly in and out, before murmuring. “It’s been so long, Mother.”

Glacier nodded, pressing her snout into Tsunami’s shoulder and wrapped a wing around the smaller dragon. It was cold, but still Tsunami very much appreciated it.

“I’ve been trying to visit, but ruling the Ice Kingdom really fills up your schedule.” The IceWing backed up, smiling softly at her daughter.

“Yeah… same for running Jade Mountain.” Tsunami nervously rubbed the back of her neck, shooting a glance at Auklet, who was watching. The other SeaWing grinned in response, and came over.

“Who cares!” she cried, “You’re both here. Everyone is here!” she truly seemed happy at the idea, and leaned into Blaze, who quickly put a warm yellow wing over her.

“Well, except for Anemone…” Tsunami muttered.

There was a tense silence, before Glacier broke it. “Actually,” she murmured, “I got into contact with her, and she’ll be coming tomorrow.”

Blaze gasped. “Really?! Oh, Glacier! All of our babies will be here!” 

Glacier smiled lopsidedly. “I was going to tell you, but completely forgot.”

“How could you forget about that? I was already going to celebrate with a party for Tsunami’s arrival, but now we’ll have to have an extra large one for the _ both _of them!” Blaze began pulling on Glacier’s forearm, eventually tugging her out of the bedroom.

Tsunami could hear Blaze’s call from down the hall, “Oh, there is so much to prepare!” It was followed by Glacier’s deep, sweet laugh. 

Tsunami glanced at Auklet, and the two shared a knowing, amused glance.

They began giggling. Maybe out of relief, maybe out of amusement, but mostly out of pure happiness. 

The two collapsed into each other while giggling, two blue sisters gently wrapping their wings around each other, both relieved. So very, very relieved.


	2. Kinkajou x Moonwatcher (WoF) (Canonverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back! This is a kinkamoon/moonjou/moonwatcher x kinkajou oneshot.  
it is set before they find out about moons mindreading and leave for the prophecy

Moon hummed softly, her claws skimming over the scrolls on the small shelf carved into the stone wall of the library. The cave was quiet, which wasn't really something unusual, the only other dragon being Starflight behind his usual desk. The titles on the various scrolls differed- some school-related, most along the lines of “ _ How Has Pyrrhia Changed In One Thousand Years? _ ” and “ _ The Scorching: An In-Depth Explanation of this Strange Phenomenon. _ ”, and others having nothing to do with school (a particularly interesting-looking one was “ _ The Sloth and the Dragon. _ ”) Nonetheless, none of them really appealed to Moon in that moment. 

Usually she would be able to pinpoint a scroll she wanted fairly quickly, and would pull it out to check it out and take it back to her sleeping quarters to read, or at least tuck it into the little bookshelf along the wall.

But now all of the titles seemed dull to her, like something she might want to read some other time but not in that moment, no matter how interested she was in the topic the scroll was covering.

Maybe it was just Moon’s bad mood that put her off like so- it seemed the most likely explanation. Eventually she slumped to the floor in one of the small sheep-fur seats in the corner of the library, huffing to herself. As she did so, Starflight turned his head to glance at her with his covered up eyes, but he looked away quickly.

As she leaned against the stone wall, with her wings tucked over her forelegs and belly, she found herself thinking back to what had happened before she had left to go to the library, which was usually her go to place of comfort when she was feeling down.

It had been an argument- a ridiculous one, really- but it upset her nonetheless. All she had done was accidentally slip and bump into Winter, and he had started yelling at her. She couldn’t help but feel a bit defensive about the whole situation; everyone slips up now and then, and it’s not like she literally  _ fell  _ on him, or she shoved him, or anything of that sort. Qibli even had to literally intervene to get him to stop.

She ended up going to the library to calm herself down after, but what a great help that had been. She stared at the wall opposite her, wondering what  _ would  _ cheer her up. An apology from Winter? Maybe, but fat chance  _ that  _ would happen. Her go-to pick-me-up, scrolls, had failed, and they were one of the things in her life that gave her a lot of comfort.

As she was lost in her thoughts, there was a quiet  _ crash  _ at the entrance to the library, followed by a squawk of surprise from Starflight and muffled “ _ sorrys _ ”, followed by what sounded like scrolls being picked up. When Moon looked up, she was surprised to see her friend and clawmate, Kinkajou, hastily shoving scrolls into the cracks in the walls.

Moon let out an amused hum as she realized that Kinkajou had most likely burst into the library and recklessly knocked some of the scrolls over. That  _ definitely  _ sounded like her.

The young RainWing finished shoving the now crumpled scrolls into the wall, and spun around, green eyes scanning the room. When she spotted Moon in the corner, her eyes lit up and her scales turned cheery yellow-and-pink colours. She skipped over to Moon, with a bundle of brightly coloured flowers in her talons, some slipping out of her grasp and to the floor.

“Hey, Moon!” The RainWing plopped down next to Moon, and the black dragon shifted so she could sit comfortably next to Kinkajou.

“Hello, Kinkajou. How are you?” She smiled at the smaller dragon, eyeing the bundle of flowers that were in the RainWing’s talons.

“I’m great! But you know what’s more important?” She didn’t wait for Moon’s response. “How  _ you’re _ feeling! Qibli told me how much a jerk Winter was being! Are you okay?”

Kinkajou’s scales flushed with various different colors, going too fast for Moon to pinpoint before they settled back on a vibrant yellow. “Er- yeah, I’m alright. It was fine. He’s always like that.” Moon decided to change the topic. “What are all those flowers for?”

“You, silly!” Kinkajou grinned at her clawmate. “After Qibli told me what happened, I knew you would go to the library, so I detoured from going to eat to get these. Aren’t they pretty? I grabbed them from the bottom of the mountain. They aren’t as good as the ones in the Rainforest, but they work, huh? Right?”

Moon knew she should’ve been startled by the RainWing’s sudden gush, but at this point she was used to it, considering how often she did it. So she looked down at the flowers, which still smelled of fresh air and were of so many that Kinkajou was struggling to hold them together.

“They look really pretty.” The end of her mouth tipped up slightly. “That was considerate of you. Thank-”

Moon was cut off when Kinkajou shoved the flowers into her own talons, and nearly dropped them all with surprise. She huffed slightly when half of them fell on the floor. “Oh, I’m sorry Kinkajou.”

Kinkajou giggled slightly, twirling one of the blue flowers on her claw. “No need. They’re just some flowers that were outside. We can always get more.”

Moon fidgeted with one of them. “I guess. But you worked hard to get them.”

Kinkajou nudged the NightWing. “Oh, come on. I really don’t mind. If you’re upset then there is no point in this.”

Moon huffed, and began attempting to pick up some of the flowers. “Well, I’ll just pick these ones up-”

Kinkajou’s face suddenly lit up, and she grinned at Moon. “Ooh! We have all these flowers! Why don’t we make some flower crowns? You’d look really cute in one!” Moon was glad that Starflight couldn’t see her expression.

She blinked a couple of times, before turning her face quickly from Kinkajou, and continued to pick up the flowers. “We can make flower crowns. I’ve made them a couple of times in the Rainforest.”

Kinkajou began helping Moon pick up the flowers. “What do you think would look best on you? I think light pink or blue would look pretty on you. Everyone always says I look best with green. I like to wear yellow ones, but everyone says that it melds with my scales too much. What do you think?”

Moon glanced at Kinkajou, and tried to imagine different flower crowns on the RainWing’s head. After a moment, she turned back to picking up flowers. “Why haven’t you done… both? Different types of flowers and colours in one flower crown.”

Kinkajou's eyes brightened and she momentarily halted in her progress. "That  _ does _ sound good," she mused. "Usually I stick with one colour when I made them."

Moon laughed slightly, wondering how she hadn’t done more with them in all of the time she’d been making them. “Well, we can make some multi-coloured ones today.”

Kinkajou’s face lit up. “See, this is why I love you! You always have the best ideas!” The RainWing’s smile was unchanging as she spoke.

_ Wait, what?  _ Moon’s words died on her tongue, and she choked on the air she was breathing, before she laughed slightly. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Kinkajou’s features flashed with confusion, before she grinned and repeated what she had said word for word, exactly as Moon had heard it the first time.

Moon stared at Kinkajou,  _ She means platonically.  _ Moon turned to continue picking up flowers.

As Moon was leaned over, she heard a thought slip through her careful raindrop blocking.  _ She knows she spoke aloud, right? _

_ _ Moon froze. This had happened quite a lot in this conversation. She glanced at the RainWing nervously, and when she sensed nothing negative, she sighed and continued again.

But then Kinkajou decided to address it aloud. “What does ‘platonically’ mean?”

“Er-” Moon stuttered, avoiding Kinkajou’s curious gaze. “It means… like… when two dragons are just friends with each other."

“And you were addressing what I said?”

Moon was silent in response.

“I thought we were girlfriends.” Kinkajou’s voice had literal confusion in it.

Moon dropped the flowers, freezing in her spot. “Huh?”

“Bringing flowers to your partner is a thing you do with your girlfriend, right? Did I do something wrong?”

“No- er-” Moon fumbled with her words, glancing at Kinkajou who was now flushed a pale blue. “I just didn’t know that you thought that- we- we were like that.”

Kinkajou tilted her head. “Was I wrong? Is something wrong?”

Moon sighed, and leaned back to smile at the RainWing. “No, it’s fine. No worries.”

Kinkajou’s scales turned pink again, and she grinned. “Great! Lets make those crowns!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Qibli x Turtle (WoF) (Canonverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small trigger warning for mentions of abuse

Turtle  _ really  _ wasn’t sure how he got into this situation, with him sitting off to the side of Qibli and Winter’s sleeping quarters and the two dragons in question arguing on the opposite side of the cave. Or rather, Winter was snapping at Qibli while the SandWing just grinned and commented every so often.

Qibli had invited Turtle to talk in his cave as the SeaWing prince hadn’t been doing anything, and then Winter had walked in, and from then on chaos ensued. Turtle wasn’t even sure what the two were arguing about- the topics always seemed to be the least important thing in the world to him, anyway, so he didn’t mind being in the dark about it. Besides, it saved him from having to come up with topics to talk about with Qibli.

But the savior in the form of the short-tempered IceWing prince was soon gone when he stormed out of the room. Turtle attempted to avoid looking over when Qibli yelled something playful down the hall, before turning to the SeaWing.

Unfortunately, Turtle couldn’t avoid interacting with Qibli forever as the SandWing padded over to him.

“Three moons, he’s quite the difficult one to crack open, huh?” Qibli shot Turtle a playful grin and curled his barbed tail around himself.

Turtle lifted his head to look at Qibli, clearing his throat slightly and shifting in place. “Er- yeah- right.”

Qibli hummed quietly, scanning over the SeaWing. Turtle shifted in discomfort as he felt the judging stare graze over him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Of course. What were you talking about with Winter?”

Qibli seemed reluctant to change the topic, but eventually gave in after a few moments. “He was demanding an answer about how some of his scrolls got knocked over.”

Turtle glanced over at the shelf that held Winter’s scrolls, before remembering how he had bumped into them when he first walked in. “Oh, three moons- I’m sorry about that.”

Qibli shook his head. “No need, any dragon besides Winter wouldn’t react the way he did.” Qibli quickly switched the topic before Turtle could protest. “Now, I really am curious about a few things.”

Turtle tilted his head. “Huh?”

“So, you’re a prince, right?” Turtle nodded. “I grew up in the Scorpion Den, and even if I live with Thorn now, it hasn’t been for too long, especially considering how I started attending Jade Mountain Academy soon after. I was just wondering what it's like being one.”

Turtle thought carefully, crafting a response. “Well, it’s hard to describe, I can’t compare it to anything considering how I know nothing about any other lives, and…”

Qibli waved the air, grinning and rolling his eyes. “Come on, don’t worry. Just do your best to describe it.”

“Well…” Turtle muttered, “I guess it isn’t the worst. I have thirty-one brothers- we live just outside of the palace in our own little house. It’s pretty rowdy. None of the princes talk to the princesses much- especially considering how carefully Coral would monitor Auklet and Anemone. And Tsunami didn’t even know any of us  _ existed  _ until I started attending this place. But occasionally I would speak with Anemone. Auklet was under too much surveillance from Coral for me to really know her.

"As for luxury… well, it was nothing compared to what the princesses and Coral got, but we lived pretty good lives. We were fed usually. We were able to do what we wanted most of the time.”

Qibli was listening silently, patiently waiting for the SeaWing prince to be done. “That’s pretty different from what I thought,” he mused. “I always thought you lived in like… some luxurious giant room in the palace with servents constantly rushing in and guards stationed everywhere.”

Turtle fumbled with his claws. “Occasionally there’d be some servants in and out, and there were a few guards outside the home. As for living in the palace… I’m not sure. There’s probably enough space in there. Mother always said that the princesses shouldn’t interact with us because we… roughhouse or something. Which I get. It makes sense.” A tingle of discomfort went down the prince’s spine.

Qibli hummed thoughtfully. “What is Queen Coral like?”

Turtle averted his gaze, grinding his teeth for a moment before speaking. “Well, she was…” he trailed off, not sure how to respond, before speaking again. “She treasured her daughters above anything and everything. Usually the time I spent with her she would be around her daughters or… er… she was  _ always  _ around her daughters. As for knowing her personally… well… I can’t say much about that. She didn’t spend too much time with the princes. Maybe it was because we weren’t heirs.”

When Qibli didn’t respond, Turtle continued. “For a while after my father’s death, she kind of just... ignored everyone but Anemone and, in turn, Auklet, after she was born. The Orca statue that was killing her heirs was in the hatchery, so the eggs with her sons lived. She had a lot of them while trying to get a daughter, hence why there are so many of us. I tried to interact with mother, but it was hard to do that considering how busy she was. Anemone was fun to chat with. She was always bored because mother had her on a harness and she had nothing to do.”

Turtle paused, worried about his rambling, and when Qibli didn’t speak up, he sighed and continued. “I really did try to build a relationship with Coral. She was more… agreeable before Gill’s death, but after that she was just a closed door ninety-nine-percent of the time. Most of my brothers didn’t really care about talking to her, saying stuff about ‘if she doesn’t want to know her sons at all then she won’t.’ I didn’t want to resent her, because I felt like she didn’t deserve it. She has so much love for her daughters, right? I mean, it’s not like she’s emotionless. Even if my brothers didn’t care to do it, I wanted to have her acknowledge me as a son.”

A sympathetic expression suddenly crossed Qibli’s face, and he gently laid a wing on top of one of Turtle’s. The SandWing seemed like he was debating if he should let Turtle continue or comment. He seemed to settle for the former, so Turtle continued. “I really did want her to be proud of me- I mean, she didn’t have much reason, because I don’t really do much for it, but I tried, y’know? She wasn’t the best mother, I can say that at the very least. Sometimes she forgot to order someone to send food to me and my brothers, sometimes she’d forget about our very existence for months at a time. Still… maybe if I proved myself to her, she could understand that her sons were capable of doing things as much as her daughters. It was a slim chance, but I- I wanted to- y’know- try it…”

Turtle trailed off when Qibli grabbed his talons, squeezing them gently. “You don’t have to prove anything to her, you know that, right?”

Turtle tensed, and glanced off to the side. He was really starting to dislike this conversation. “She’s my mother. I want her to understand that me and my brothers aren’t just- I don’t know- disposable things.”

Qibli shook his head. “If she thinks that in the first place, you shouldn’t bother with her. She’s hardly even a mother at that point, three moons…” he trailed off, before his expression hardened with determination and he spoke again, “you know what? You shouldn’t have to live with that pressure.”

The SandWing reached up his talon, and Turtle only realized in the moment that Qibli wiped his face that a few tears had leaked from his eyes. The SeaWing quickly pulled up his talons to rub his eyes, before looking to the side to avoid Qibli’s gaze.

“If what you say is true,” Qibli said, squeezing Turtle’s talons again, “I really would feel bad just seeing you go back there when we’re done at Jade Mountain Academy. It doesn't seem like a nice life to live, in my opinion.”

A flurry of confusion arose in Turtle, and he looked back at Qibli. “Huh?”

“You should move in with me,” Qibli said bluntly.

Turtle stuttered over his words for a few moments, flustered, before Qibli continued.

“You know, like, after we’re done at Jade Mountain Academy. I live in the SandWing palace with Thorn. I know the Sand Kingdom would be weird getting used to, but I’m sure Thorn could install more pools. I mean, we already have some, but bigger, deeper ones, y’know? More suited for SeaWings. And-”

He was cut off when Turtle wrapped his arms around him in a hug, laughing slightly and quaking, a few tears escaping his eyes again- though this time they were of happiness and not despair. “Three moons, you are so  _ bizarre _ . Who knew it only took one depressing rant for you to invite someone to live with you?” Turtle laughed for a few moments, before pulling back and clasping the SandWings’ talons.

For the first time that Turtle saw, Qibli was startled, and began stumbling over his words, flustered in a similar way that Turtle had been when the SandWing had first mentioned the idea to him. But eventually, he gathered himself and spoke again, voice full of cheeriness. “I’m glad you’re so ecstatic about it- three moons, I expected a  _ lot  _ more resistance, and then I would’ve had to sit here convincing you how it’d be the right decision for an hour, and that would be a mess because I’d still be trying to convince you when Winter comes back and he confused what in the three moons was going on. But no worries! This is good! I’ll have to send Thorn a letter soon. Oh, she’ll be so happy with this! Probably. She’s always encouraging me to get like… a girlfriend. And she’ll be just as happy with this! And guess what? There are like fifty spare rooms in that place, like seriously, who  _ needs  _ all that space? Not me! But I guess it works with this. I mean…”

The SandWing continued rambling, and as he did so, Turtle smiled to himself and hugged Qibli again, settling his head into the crook between his shoulder and neck. Thoughts of Coral evaporated as he was like this, and he let himself loosen up for the first time in awhile. 


	4. Tallstar x Jake (WC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they hecking g a YYYYYY  
so uh yeah heres the Original Warriors Couple™

The short tom looked out over the empty horizon, remembering how he had been here only once before. The last time he was here, he remembered feeling such grief and solemness in one moment- it had been a necessary farewell, for Jake in that moment knew that Clan life could never suit him. But accepting this also meant he had to accept saying goodbye to someone he considered one of his closest friends, who he had been bonding with for days. 

The scenery looked very similar to how it had looked that day- long, outstretching fields, with swaying grasses and clouds drifting lazily through the sky. The only difference now was that the sky was a cool blue instead of the pink-orange he remembered so well. In that moment, he understood why Talltail felt such strong feelings of loyalty to this simple moor.

Of course, it hadn’t been too easy for Jake to get to this point. Even after entering Clan territory, he knew that the forest was nothing like the land Talltail held such strong devotion to. So he decided to walk along the length of the road, unnoticed, thankfully. But he couldn’t do that here- he’d have to go straight into the heart of the place, meaning there was a good chance he could run into some WindClan warriors.

Jake didn’t want to start any trouble, he just wanted to visit Talltail- it had been so long, so he felt it would be understandable for him to just stay for a night or so. But most of the warriors probably wouldn’t get this. He just hoped they wouldn’t chase him out immediately- he just wanted to explain his situation.

So, without another moment of hesitation, he began padding into the tall grasses, away from the road he had scaled for the other portion of his journey. Over time, as he went further and further in, he found that the grass grew more and more dense, and it became more and more awkward to make his way through them. At points, they came high enough to brush his shoulders. Scratch what he had thought earlier, how _ did  _ Talltail deal with this?

As he continued, despite the chaotic grasses and heathers tripping him, he found it rather peaceful up to that point- he hadn’t been interrupted or questioned or stopped. He dreadfully hoped it would stay that way, but as those thoughts formed, the world seemed to have another idea for him.

He heard a loud, angry hiss ring in his ears. It came from behind him, and was followed by several loud questions, creating an ugly symphony with loud pawsteps.

Jake spun around, facing his addressors. Three toms, each looking like adults, and by no means small. They didn’t look too battle-worn or evil, although one of them had a peculiar-looking, twisted front paw.

“Er- hello- I don’t mean any harm.” Jake, even though he was the one speaking, cringed at his casual tone in this tense situation. Maybe he should run or something- hissing or spitting didn’t even seem to be an option.

“What is a  _ kittypet  _ doing this far into our territory?” One of them, a dark brown tabby tom, spat. 

“I’m not sure… he doesn’t seem to be running away either. Maybe he just wandered over here on accident?” Another one, a wiry grey tom, responded.

“Wandered all the way through ThunderClan? Those guys really are dense. He’s right in the open!”  
Jake, despite generally being the cheerful type, found it somewhat irritating they were speaking like he didn’t understand what they were saying. Hadn’t he just spoken a moment ago? He glanced at the last tom, the one with the odd-looking paw, who hadn’t spoken yet. The black tom seemed to be staring back at him, studying him with curious green eyes.

The situation was rather awkward, with the two toms arguing back and forth, and Jake and the black tom having what was virtually a staring contest. Thankfully, the tom with the peculiar paw finally spoke up.

“Quiet, Tornear, Mudclaw. You rambling isn’t going to help. Perhaps we should ask what he is doing here rather than theorizing about it,” he meowed, eyes flitting between his companions.

Tornear-slash-Mudclaw, the brown one, coughed awkwardly and nodded. “Yes, Deadfoot.”

“Very well. Now, why  _ are  _ you here? If you aren’t aware, this is Clan territory, and you must leave.” Assumably Deadfoot inquired.

Oh, good. They weren’t shooing him out at once. “Yeah, if I’m not mistaken, this is WindClan territory, right?” a faint flash of surprise crossed Deadfoot’s features as he named the Clan, “Well- you see, it may sound a bit odd, but- haha- can I visit your camp?”

The three toms were visibly confused, and didn’t respond for a few moments, before Tornear-Mudclaw spoke up.

“ _ Why _ ?” the grey one blurted, faint traces of suspicion in his tone.

“Well- you know someone… a Talltail, yes?” Jake muttered nervously.

“ _ Tallstar _ ?” Now it was Deadfoot blurting out words in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. “I don’t believe he ever mentioned associating with a kittypet…”

Jake felt a feeling of sadness wash over him, but he smiled nonetheless. “Well- we were… acquaintances, I suppose you could say.” It was only after Jake spoke that he realized how Deadfoot had addressed Talltail. “Wait, Tallstar?”

Both Tornear-Mudclaws looked confused, glancing towards Deadfoot as if he could explain this.

Deadfoot himself looked like he had his own suspicions. “When did you meet Tallstar?”

Jake supposed he could question the newly given suffix. It was probably just a Clan thing. “Oh, it was a while ago… he came talking about some… issues of his… and we knew each other for a bit. He had to leave, though. He went here.” 

Deadfoot hummed thoughtfully, studying Jake. “And what is your name?”

Jake perked slightly. Maybe they were considering bringing him to the camp. “Jake. My name is Jake.”

“Very well, Jake,” Deadfoot meowed after a few moments of consideration. “We will escort you to camp and see if Tallstar wants an audience with you.”

“Oh, thank you!” Jake mewed, feeling relief flush through him. “That’s all I want- you can kick me out if he refuses to see me. I mean, preferably with no pain, that’d be nice.”

As Jake spoke, he began following the patrol of cats to where he assumed WindClan's camp was. He could see one of the Mudclaw-Tornears muttering something to Deadfoot, and the black tom in turn just shrugged him off, although this time Jake was able to catch a couple words of what he said- something to do with “we can try” and “not dangerous” and “kittypet.” Although, being the chatterbox that Jake remained as to this day, he couldn’t help but speak up.

“Just because I’m a housecat- or kittypet- doesn’t mean I’m brainless,” Jake protested.

The brown Tornear-Mudclaw shot him an amused glance, while the other snorted and didn’t say anything. And that was, to Jake’s slight frustration, the only response he got

_ I probably shouldn’t be annoyed at them, _ Jake thought,  _ after all, they’re the reason I get to see Talltail. _

It didn’t take too long to reach what seemed to be WindClan’s camp. It wasn’t huge, and seemed to be completely open to the sky from what Jake could see, as he was currently standing in the entrance. Very different from Jake’s home- it was all dirt and stone.

There were cats bustling around the place, chatter and laughter buzzing around the place, with a few cats sharing tongues.

Okay, maybe this place looked pretty nice.

Jake glanced at the cats around him, and found that Deadfoot had vanished. By this point Jake had been nudged into the clearing, and cats had started glancing at him and muttering amongst themselves. He felt his eartips grow hot. 

The grey Mudclaw-Tornear spoke. “Deadfoot is requesting your audience with Tallstar. He’ll be out soon.”

Jake found himself remembering to ask about the newly adorned suffix of Talltail’s. “Hey, about this whole ‘Tallstar’ thing-”

But just as Jake was speaking, Deadfoot padded over. “He said to let you in alone.” Deadfoot signalled towards what seemed to be the only thing that wasn’t completely open to the sky, with a small overhanging making it so Jake couldn’t see the cats inside from where he sat.

As Jake began padding towards the den, he realised what was happening- he was about to meet Talltail (Tallstar?) again, after what seemed like forever.

Jake’s breath caught in his throat as he padded into the den.

Yes, it was Talltail just as Jake remembered him- lean, wise-eyed, and black-and-white, with wide amber eyes which now twinkled with complete surprise and shock.

There were there differences of course. Lines of age had begun to appear on Talltail’s face, and he seemed thinner with slender legs and body. But it was still unmistakably him as Jake remembered.

The tom is question seemed shell-shocked, looking unable to speak, almost as if he didn’t know what to do. He looked almost helpless in a way.

Jake himself wasn’t sure what to say, either- it had been moons and moons, and the last time they spoke, it had been what had caused him grief for a long time afterwards. Meeting Talltail had been something that changed his life and his outlook on it, his thoughts, and his ideas.   
And he was finally meeting him again.

Jake knew he shouldn’t just continue staring at him. His expressions softened. “Talltail,” he said gently, “how- how have you been?” He smiled weakly.

Talltail seemed to choke on his words, looking utterly lost. Finally, the large tom got up, and entwined his tail with Jake’s. “It’s… been awhile…” he finally managed.

Jake squeezed their newly intertwined tails. “That it has.”

Emotion suddenly rushed to Talltail’s expression, and he lay his muzzle on the smaller tom’s shoulder. “StarClan, what should I have expected when Deadfoot described a ‘enthusiastic kittypet wanting to see me’?” he paused, “How did you even  _ get  _ here?”

“Scaling the road- or is it thunderpath that you call it?” Jake chuckled, gladly burying his face into Talltail’s shoulder as well.

“Of course you knew how to get here,” Talltail muttered, and drew back. 

Jake found himself not knowing what to say next, so without thinking, he blurted something he didn’t mean to say.

“Is now a good time to say I love you?” 

Talltail choked on words he had seemingly no intention of saying. Jake found his eartips grow hot.  _ Not the brightest idea you’ve ever had, Jake. Now you’re embarrassed like a kit.  _

Jake studied Talltail’s expression. It was unreadable. 

Jake suddenly felt a feeling of dread settle, like a large stone, in his stomach.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry-”

Jake cut himself off at the look of disbelief that suddenly crossed Talltail’s face, and finally the larger tom spoke.

“I think you misread my reaction,” Talltail coughed awkwardly, “Er- how do I say this… your… sentiments… are reciprocated.” 

Jake blinked a couple times, before laughing nervously. “Um, I mean, I get platonically and stuff. You can take it like that, but-”

“I know what you meant.” Talltail muttered nervously, glancing off to the side. 

“Right.” Jake thought over what Talltail had said. “Wait, what?” 

“I have to repeat myself?” Talltail cocked a brow. 

“No. No! Of course not.” Jake smiled and laughed. “That’s great. Awesome, really. Um. Can I sit next to you?”

“Aren’t we already sitting together?” Talltail asked.

Without explanation, Jake went to sit against Talltail so he could lean against him.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Jake spoke up.

“So, about this whole ‘Tallstar’ thing…”


	5. Tsunami & Peril (Not Ship) (WoF) (Canonverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a ship chapter! we were originally gonna write it in romantic terms, but we figured it'd just be better if we kept it as a close platonic relationship.  
in this, its been 2 years since peril left jade mountain academy to live alone

Peril didn’t quite consider herself a social dragon- sure, she enjoyed chatting with her friends and visiting them (despite her last attempt to visit Moonwatcher nearly resulting in a forest fire,) but beyond her friend group she didn’t talk to anyone. 

She had been a bit more social when she had been attending Jade Mountain Academy, but now that she lived alone for the most part in a cavern not far from the Sky Palace. Every now and then she’d have an urge to see the Dragonets of Destiny or the ex-Jade Winglet, but for the most part she stayed at home and would do what she could to sustain herself.

Well, that wasn’t what was going on in that moment. She found herself gliding the winds of the blue sky, the graceful and enormous shape of Jade Mountain's two peaks in the distance.

See, she had that tug that made her want to see the few dragons she considered friends. Normally, when she went to Jade Mountain, she would say hi to some of the dragons that came after the old Jade Winglet, and then chat with Clay for the most part. 

As she was getting closer and closer to Jade Mountain, she planned what she’d do once she set foot. Fatespeaker still ran the front desk- Peril could probably ask her to point in the direction of Clay. The sweet NightWing seemed to always know where the Dragonets of Destiny were, as she oversaw when everyone came in and out.

After Fatespeaker told her where to go, she’d just talk to Clay, which was easy- she talked with him almost every time she came to Jade Mountain, after all.

Alas, she set foot on the stone entrance that lead into the Academy. The place never seemed to change: there were hanging lights and tall ceilings and shiny decorations, almost as if the school had only opened that day. 

Sure enough, Fatespeaker was at the desk directly at the front of the school. She was humming a sweet tune and fiddling with her claws, leaning heavily on the stone desk.

As soon as Peril walked through the gaping entrance, Fatespeaker looked over. 

Peril remembered how the NightWing had first looked when she saw Peril; shocked, worried, and terrified all at once.

It was a large contrast to the smile that quickly leapt to Fatespeaker’s expression, and Peril couldn’t help but swell in happiness at how much things had changed between her and the dragons she knew.

“Peril!” Fatespeaker chirped, half vaulting and half climbing over the desk. Of course, she didn’t hug Peril, but the way her wings spread out in excitement was enough for the SkyWing. “I didn’t know you’d be coming- well, I guess there was a  _ faint  _ vision of it, but I thought it wouldn’t be true, as you usually get someone to send letters to tell us about your visit.”

Peril shuffled with her claws, shifting her weight. “Yeah… sorry about that. I didn’t want to bother one of the dragons who live nearby.”

Fatespeaker just shook her head. “No issue.” She then proceeded to grin. “So, who are you here to see?”

“Well, I was hoping you could point in the direction of Clay,” Peril muttered.

“No-can-do, fireball!”

Peril blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“Well, I’d love to send you to him, but he and Sunny are out looking for food to bring back. Only Starflight and Tsunami are here right now. Well… unless you want to talk with Webs or Stonemover, I guess,” she added, shrugging.

Peril nodded slowly, processing her options. Technically, she could just wait for Clay, but it’d be pretty odd to sit around outside until he returned. Talking to Stonemover and Webs were off the list before the option even came up. Starflight was pleasant to speak with, but Peril felt a conversation would have to be one-sided, with either only Peril talking, or Starflight forgetting she was there and giving some miscellaneous lecture. Neither sounded particularly appealing.

That left only Tsunami.

“I guess I’ll go talk with Tsunami,” Peril mumbled.

“Right-o! She’s down in the lake- blocked all students from swimming in it till she was bored of it herself! Feisty she is, huh?” Fatespeaker gave the SkyWing a lopsided smile, pointing in the direction of the underground lake.

Peril nodded nervously, and began to make her way in the direction of the underground lake, folding her wings as close to her body as she could and trying her hardest to avoid setting anything on fire. 

Peril didn’t have anything against Tsunami- never had, really. However, even from when they first met, things had been a bit… tense between the two. Peril could remember the SeaWing princess muttering to Clay about how she couldn’t be trusted, and the cautious glances Tsunami kept shooting at her when they first met face-to-face.

Naturally, after knowing each other for years, things between the two had gotten less tense, but the two still weren’t exactly close.

_ Oh well,  _ Peril thought to herself,  _ I proved to her that I mean no trouble long ago. I don’t even blame her for being wary of me, considering how close she is with her friends… _

_ I just hope this won’t develop into some sort of awkward staring contest. _

As Peril clambered through the halls, she passed by a few dragons. Some were familiar, while others remained less so. When she recognized a dragon who she had known slightly, she would mutter a quick hello. Others who she did not know well shot her wary glances, and others jumped in surprise, yelping in disbelief and backing away.

Word of the fiery dragon had already spread in some spots of Pyrrhia, especially Jade Mountain, due to some of the dragonets she had been with talking with vigor of their strange friend.

Of course, there remained those who hadn’t a clue who the smoking, bright dragon was, and would exclaim in worry and terror, before someone promptly explained who Peril was… or rather, perhaps,  _ what  _ she was.

Maybe Peril should’ve been unnerved by this- she had been for awhile, when she first started to try to blend into normal society with the help of dragons like Clay and Sunny. She remembered when she first showed up at Jade Mountain in hopes of enrolling as Clay had promised for her.

There were choruses of screams, and several dragons ran straight out of the mountain. Some worried parents had even pulled their dragonets out of the academy program, due to the new threat of a dangerous, roguish dragon prowling around like a hawk looking for new prey.

Of course, Peril didn’t think she acted like this, even if she wasn’t a total chatterbox. She had worked long and hard to be redeemed in the eyes of those who mattered to her, and even Queen Ruby, so she could live in peace within the Sky Kingdom.

So, in reflection, perhaps she shouldn’t care at all about the whispers and murmurs that followed her. Still, she had to work on that…

Peril shook her head vigorously, earning a few confused glances at the sudden jerking of her head. A thought gathered in the back of her mind, saying that they would start to suspect her sudden movement as a sign of some sort of instability.

_ They’re not that desperate to paint you in that image.  _ Her subconscious attempted to reason with her paranoia.

As these thoughts plagued her, she realized she had reached the entrance to the lake, a couple dragons sitting outside with bored expressions, muttering amongst themselves in what seemed to be simple, idle chatter.

As Peril attempted to pass through the groups of dragons, one of the dragonets, a deep emerald-green SeaWing spoke up.

“Hey, you can’t go in- trust me, we do too, but Principal Tsunami ordered everyone stay out.”

“Yeah,” another SeaWing chimed in, “Besides, why would a SkyWing like you want to go sauntering into a lake?”

“She’d burn the whole thing up…”  
A few more voices continued to join in, tossing in their own thoughts. Peril felt rather lost, unsure where to jump in to explain her circumstances.

“When do you reckon she’ll be done, anyway?”

“Said it’d only be a short while… well, it’s been awhile, alright!”

“Who cares? This keeps her busy from stomping around like some sort of martyr and yelling at us.”

“Must have to do with her and the rest of that little group’s whole ‘all-mighty Dragonet of Destiny’ complex.”

Peril felt the corners of her lips downturn. “You probably shouldn’t talk about your principal like that…” Her voice was unsteady, and not loud, but everyone seemed to stare at her as she spoke, as if she had been forgotten in all the chatter being tossed back and forth.

In response to the stares, Peril felt uncomfortable, resulting in fumes of smoke puffing from her scales.

“Eurgh- that stuff smells nasty. You’re that one ‘Peril’ dragon… I thought you left this school,” a small MudWing muttered.

To Peril’s relief, the dragons around her actually seemed to be quiet so she could respond.

“Well, yes, I did leave the school, I’m just visiting… but that’s besides the point- um, can I pass through you guys? I don’t want to touch anyone.”

One NightWing frowned. “We already said you can’t go in.”

“Mmm, you see… I’m sort of… an…” Peril frowned. Was she really friends with Tsunami? The two had talked a few times, but few of those times she could consider ‘friendly.’ 

“Acquaintance. I’m an acquaintance of Tsunami. I know her, and… I think she’ll be okay with me getting through- I’m not a student, after all.”

The groups seemed to shuffle aside at this, shooting glances at Peril with curiosity. Only one seemed to voice their thoughts, though, as Peril passed through, and was about to get into the cave.

“Dang, the ‘dangerous heathen known as Peril’ is buddies with the divine prodigies of Pyrrhia? A piece of trivia, that.”

Peril stopped briefly, considering whether or not she should say something on the comment- after all, the dragonet had a point- who’d expect someone like her to be friends with, or even associated with, the saviors of the SandWing succession? 

In the end, after some thought, Peril realized there was no point in commenting on what the dragon had said- it had been in a mutter, and Peril clearly wasn’t supposed to hear it. They might accuse her of eavesdropping if she tried to explain herself, so she just continued into the mouth of the underground lake.

Back when Peril attended Jade Mountain Academy, she hadn’t been to this place often. The only times she ever went were when it seemed to be the only empty space, and she wanted to just get a chance to breathe somewhere alone.

And even then, when she wanted to do that, she usually would just leave the mountain itself.

But now as she observed the cavern, she wondered why didn’t go more often. Now that there was hardly anyone present, the place was rather pleasant, with of course the main attraction of the large lake along with the expanse of glow worms and lanterns lining the ceiling, creating reflections that resembled starlight, and nearly tricked Peril into believing it had already become night.

On this faux-starlit water, there was a figure near the centre. A seal rolling in the tides, or a dolphin pouncing in and out of the crashing waves.

The figure was black in the darkness that filled the majority of the cave, the only times blue being visible was when the figure would quickly flash bright, pale blue stripes on several parts of her body.

_ Her. _

Peril sat down, watching as Tsunami darted to and fro in the smooth, unmoving lake that only rippled where the SeaWing crashed down. 

It soon became evident that Tsunami wouldn’t notice Peril if she just continued to sit there, so the SkyWing chanced calling out.

“Er, hey, Tsunami! I came to visit Jade Mountain.”

The flipping figure stilled, the arch of its neck outstretching with two piercing eyes, before plopping under the water with a small, satisfying splash.

Peril opened and closed her mouth, her frown deepening.  _ Did she… ignore me? _

However, just as the inquiry passed through the SkyWing’s mind, there was an eruption where the now close-up figure pulled itself onto the stone shore of the lake.

Now that Tsunami was up closer, Peril could see the more recognizable features of the princess. Deep blue scales, fierce green eyes, pulsing gills, and an expression that gave off a rather un-princess-like air.

“Peril.” Tsunami nodded, studying the SkyWing before chuckling slightly. “You’re the brightest thing in this chamber, you realize that, right?”

Peril blinked in confusion, before looking around herself and realizing the glow her scales were giving off, creating orange reflections in the water and the slick, wet stone around her.

The SkyWing hung her head in embarrassment. “No… I didn’t realize. I suppose it makes sense, though.”

Tsunami sat back onto her rump. “It’s been a bit since you’ve visited. I don’t recall being told about a letter coming from you on an upcoming arrival…”

Peril nodded slowly, turning her face so she didn’t face the SeaWing. “Ah… yes. It seems I did forget. I apologize. I really would’ve sent one if the thought had occurred.”

“Don’t bother fretting over it.” Tsunami said flippantly. “I’m guessing you’re here because Clay hasn’t returned?”

“Y- wait, no, never mind. I’m sorry. It’s great to visit you as well.” Peril fumbled over her words, not wanting to seem rude.

“Didn’t want to listen to whatever nonsense Starflight has to ramble on about now?” Tsunami shot Peril a small grin.

“Um… I suppose. I just figured I’d drop by… talk with you… if you want.”

Peril was rather taken aback by Tsunami’s friendly demeanor. She had expected hostility, a feel of tension- well, Peril was giving off a rather tense air, but it definitely contrasted Tsunami’s well-meaning one. 

_ I guess she’s in a good mood. _

“Well, we can talk.” Tsunami glanced around. “You’re far better company than those yappy students.”

“Er- but… I used to be a student…?” 

Tsunami responded with a deadpan expression, and Peril feared she did something wrong.

“Well, I gu-”

“Peril, you are literally older than all of the Dragonets of Destiny. Your companionship is far different than some five year old. Besides, we’ve known each other for years.” 

Peril blinked, before allowing herself to chuckle slightly. “I guess you have a point. The dragonets outside… I doubt that the majority of them would wish for my company, anyhow.”

Tsunami’s expression faltered. “Did they say something? If one of them is harassing our guests-”

“No! No, don’t worry about it. It’s just- er- you know how it is.” Peril gestured to herself with a small arch of her talon.

“Mmmh…” Tsunami muttered, glancing at the entrance. “Yeah, I suppose it’s inevitable to have that kind of behavior, especially among young dragonets.”

“Yes, I do suppose so…” Peril found herself unsure of how to respond.

After a brief pause between the two, Tsunami spoke up, changing the topic of the conversation.

“You’re living in some house in the Sky Kingdom, eh? How’s that been going for you?”

“Quiet.” Peril found the answer immediately.

“Is that good or bad?” Tsunami inquired, raising a brow.

“Both, in some ways. I mean, the danger of hurting others is gone, but… even I can get a bit… bored. You know, when there’s no one around.”

“I guess I wouldn’t get that, with all the noisiness of the dragonets in this school.” Tsunami reflected, before attempting to say something comforting. “Er- I hope the quietness doesn’t get too bad.” The statement hung in the air as if it were a question.

“That’s sort of why I come here,” Peril admitted. “This place is very different from where I have been living.”

“From what you’ve described, that sounds about right.”

“It’s also nice to see my friends, of course. I’m lucky this place is, for the most part, fireproof.”

Tsunami shot Peril a wry smile, “Can’t last too long without your old buddies, eh?”

Peril felt her ear-tips warm. Why was Tsunami being so cheerful? The SeaWing should’ve been acting much more aggressive.

Tsunami seemed to notice Peril’s expression.

“What’s the issue?” Tsunami asked, eyes slitting. 

“It’s nothing, really nothing,” Peril muttered to herself, fumbling slightly with her front claws.

Tsunami seemed as though she was about to continue and take Peril’s word for what she said, but just as she seemed as though she about to continue speaking, she stopped herself.

“Hey, Peril, you realized I’ve known you for what, four years?” 

Peril blinked. “I hadn’t realized I knew you guys that long…”

“Yes, well, surely you realize that means that I have picked up on at least a couple of your more obvious quirks, right?”

“Er…” Peril found herself at a loss for words. “I guess that’d make sense?”

“And, I think it should be obvious you know your own… hm, yes, I’ll use the word ‘quirks’ again.” Tsunami was obviously leading to something.

Peril began shifting her weight in discomfort. “I think so.”

Tsunami sighed. “Yes, and this means that I know you let out more smoke when you’re nervous. You can’t expect me to just believe your dismissal of my inquiry when your actions show otherwise.”

Peril went over what the SeaWing had said, and found herself understanding. Still, she didn’t want to come across as rude.

“I don’t think I’m giving off more smoke…” Peril mumbled in an attempt to somehow mislead Tsunami.

The princess just responded with a flat expression.

“Really,” she said, raising a brow. “Surely my nose and eyes aren’t failing me now.” Despite it seeming as though it should’ve been a question, there was no intonation in her voice that suggested as much.

“Well- er- I haven’t noticed anything…” Peril could sense that Tsunami was calling out her nonsense.

Tsunami’s brow furrowed, before her expression flashed in realization. “Aha!” 

“Wh-”

“I’m making you uncomfortable, right?” Tsunami shot a look at Peril that suggested she was proud that she had guessed what was going on.

Peril herself was taken aback. “No, no! You’ve got it wrong. Everything is fine.”

Tsunami snorted. “You aren’t convincing me otherwise.”

Peril let out a quick succession of mumbles, none forming full thoughts, before she gave up. “It’s not your fault…”

“Well, on with it. If I’m doing something wrong, I want to know.” Tsunami said, nearly sounding as though she was demanding it.

Peril went over her options- she had just admitted in an offhand way that Tsunami was making her uncomfortable, meaning there was no way out of responding. Of course, Peril could lie about what exactly was floundering her. But somehow, saying that Tsunami was being rude proved itself far worse that just telling the truth. So Peril settled on just saying her thoughts.

“Um- I’m just surprised…” Peril said vaguely.

Tsunami’s raised brow suggested that she wanted Peril to continue.

“Well, you’re being a bit easygoing. I always thought…” Peril trailed off, withdrawing slightly. 

Tsunami refused to settle with the half-answer she had been supplied.

Peril found it inevitable that she continue. “Well, you always seem really… cautious around me. I mean, compared to the others. Cautiousness isn’t anything odd.” She realized how that might have sounded. “Oh- oh- I mean- I don’t mean to say that your hostili- no, cautiousness- isn’t unjustified.”

Tsunami furrowed her brow, before she caught on to what Peril was saying. “Oh, gosh. I’d shove you into this lake right now if I could.” 

Peril nodded. “Yes, I-”

“You’re under the impression I hate you? Seriously?” Tsunami sounded, in a sense, disbelieving.

At Peril’s lack of response, she continued. “Why in the three moons would I? Of course I was frightened for who I consider my  _ family  _ when I first saw you. That doesn’t mean I dislike you  _ now _ . Admittedly, even when you first showed up here, I was tense, but that was simply because I had no idea why you were there, and with all the talk of Scarlet… I just wanted to make sure all of my students were completely okay.

“Even then, though, I have no reason to fear you right now. I’ve known you nearly since the moment me and the others escaped that wretched mountain, and since then, you've done tons of stuff to redeem yourself, including but not limited to helping tremendously to make sure Scarlet is gone as well as saving Clay from what seemed to be doom.

“Point is, in my eyes, as well as the rest of my friends’ eyes, whatever kind of atrocities you’ve committed in the past have been forgiven.”

Peril rubbed her temples as she listened to Tsunami speak, and when the SeaWing finished, she looked up to meet her eyes. “Truly? I mean… I haven’t noticed this sort of behavior from you before…”

Tsunami snorted. “Yes, truly. And have I really acted aggressive towards you in the near past?”

Peril scrambled through the memories she remembered of Tsunami. The two hadn’t had very long conversations, but despite trying to scramble for some sort of example of hostility involving Tsunami in particular, couldn’t come up with one.

Peril allowed herself to shoot Tsunami a small smile. “I suppose not.”

“I’ll try to keep it that way.” The SeaWing promised, “I don’t want you to think of me as an enemy, and if you still think I despise you, I have half a mind to whack you. There’s no issue with having a few more friends, huh?” 

Peril felt herself nod.

Tsunami grinned. “Good. I hope... “ she seemed to think over what to say next. “I hope that one day you’ll be able to confide in me.”

Peril felt a flutter of hope within her. 

_ Yeah… she’s… right. No issue in having more friends.  _

And judging from the unexpectedly warm expression that Tsunami wore, she felt that maybe the two of them could build trust- or at least add more sturdy walls to the framing that already stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
